the seeker
by Pen10
Summary: Beck likes, maybe even loves her... too bad Jade doesn't. What will Beck do? Stay with Jade, or let her go for his true love? Which one does he love more? R&R please! xoxoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

The Seeker

It all started the first time they kissed in alphabetical improv class. He willingly kissed her. He kissed the brat that I hate so much! Jade thought to herself, but when Beck approached her, she blurted out everything on her mind. "You… you… monster!" Jade said in disgust. Beck said nothing, obviously deep in thought. He looked behind himself and around for a few brief seconds. "Are you talking about me?" he said slowly, still looking around a little. Jade started sobbing. Beck stared for 2 or 3 seconds to make sure that was even Jade. Jade never cries or sobs. Beck stood there, speechless wondering why she was like this and then it hit him! No, it actually hit him! Jade viciously threw a book at him. She was mad about waiting so long for a response. He kindly picked up the book still wondering why on earth she was mad. The title of the book was "the first kiss." He suddenly realized something. "The kiss!" he said, not meaning to say it aloud. "At least your not brain dead!" Jade snapped. Beck thought for a moment of how to apologize. "I'm sorry but it meant nothing." he said simply. "Oh… look at that. Mr. Liar can apologize." Jade said, while fighting tears. There was a still, cold silence. "Look, Jadelyn. I love you. That kiss meant nothing. It was like kissing a fish, nothing like kissing your smooth, hot lips." Beck said, defending his true feelings. "I love you too. I'll revive our relationship. Just stay away from Vega." Jade said while pouting a bit. They were together for almost a month, and then Beck ended it out of the blue. There were tears, even some dripping from Beck's face for a reason no one, not even he understood. Then a week after the break up, Tori found herself pinching her own arm to make sure this was no dream. Beck asked her out to dinner at a Chinese place, Chinese food is one of Tori's favorite foods. Jade soon found out. She was just mad at the fact that Beck knew Tori's favorite food, let alone he was going on a date with her.

I know this is a short chapter, but please review. Give me tips, comments, silly notes. Whatever you want! I'm sorry for any big spelling errors and things. I'll hurry on updating but REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

THE SEEKER CH. 2

Ok, this isn't happening. Tori thought to herself in disbelief. "What? What isn't happening?" Beck said while sipping coffee. Tori realized that she had accidentally said her thoughts aloud. "Oh. I… well… umm I meant that umm it's not raining today. Tori said in shock. "Why would it rain? You watch the weather channel every morning. You should know that it's 90 degrees outside, and that it's going to be as dry as a desert." Beck said with a half grin. "So besides rain, have you had time to think about my uhh dinner date this evening?" Beck said, now with a full grin. "Nope, not at all yet." said quickly. She paused as if in deep thought for only about 5 seconds. "Now I have!" she remarked playfully. "Now let me rethink if it was a smart idea to ask you out" said Beck even more playfully. In no less than 3 seconds, their lips were together. An innocent kiss turned into a make out session. Jade looped around the corner. "Well…well…well. If it isn't Hollywood Art's hottest dopes." She smirked. They parted and looked around as if they were embarrassed. (Which they were.) "Should I leave you two so you can end your slobber fest?" she smirked once more. She walked away laughing hard. They continued kissing, but the bell rang and they both jumped. They grabbed their books and headed in separate directions to get to class. Jade was in Beck's first class. He was in for something, something he can't and didn't want to fix.

Beck's POV

I knew I was in for... for… well I don't know what she's going to do, but it won't be good. He walked in and sat in his usual seat. Jade came in minutes later and sat beside him. "What are you doing" he asked her. "I'm just sitting in my usual seat, Beckett." She said with a pout. Let the torture begin, he thought. He listened to the lesson while Jade made a plan in her head to win him back. Two important facts only she and Beck knew were used in this plan: 1 Beck is really bad at spelling.

2 Beck is so bad, that he sweats like a pig any time he has to spell

big words.

The teacher asked Beck to spell professional. Wow. I didn't even have to force Beck to volunteer! The teacher called on him by fate! We must be meant for each other, she thought.

Beck stood up and stuttered a bit before sweating really badly. He was almost soaked in just 2 minutes. He took off out the door where he found Cat crying. "What…you….why are you like that?" she managed say between sobs. "Long story. And umm I think I should be asking you the same thing." He muttered. "I got made fun of because of my (giggle) cupcake hair." Cat said with a giggle, but still sad. "The new kid, Chloe, is almost as mean as Jade." She blurted out. "I see. I happen to like cupcake hair." Beck said kindly. "And what's your problem? You're wet… really wet. Beck explained everything and dried himself off. They both went back to class. Cat to face Chloe and Beck to face Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

The seeker chapter 3

Well, I forgot a disclaimer the last 2 times so….

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS (sadly)

_I've gotten some negative feedback concerning my big errors and I'll try to fix it. I apologize for this and for what I'm about to do, which is continue the story. (I have some people who shall not be named, who tell me this story is crappy) I don't care, because I'll do what I want with it! And remember to review this story I made just for you. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo!_

They went back to class, hoping their new frenemies would leave them alone. Except for Beck, who did not know Jade had a plan in mind that would break Tori and Beck up. He also didn't know her plan was in action. When he came back, he was hesitant but sat in his usual seat by Jade.

"You were gone a long time. Who were you with?" Jade asked with a smirk. "I uhh none of your business." Beck said, without really paying attention. He fixed his hair, although he didn't need to.

Jade looked furious. She heard the bell ring. Time for next class. She stormed out of the room quickly and silently. Beck knew she was mad, but didn't bother to chase after her. He suddenly got cheery when he realized Tori was in his next class.

Tori's POV:

I was not in a good mood because Sinjin, of all people sat next to me in class. I felt worse for Beck though, who probably had to sit next to Jade in his class. My thoughts were disturbed when I accidentally bumped into some one. That some one was Jade.

"Oh Tori!" she yelled. I bent down to help pick up her books. "I'm so sorry, I…. I…" I blurted out. She just picked up the last book and walked away as Beck walked up to me.

"Hi. What was that about?" he asked. "Oh nothing important at all." I muttered. He just looked back at Jade who was standing with some guy, talking.

We walked into class hand in hand and Sykowitz came in through the window as usual and started to teach us.

"Hello. Now, do we have any volunteers to do this next scene? Anyone?" Sykowitz asked. Jade raised her hand. "Ok. Pick a few other fellow actors." He said.

She of course named me, Beck, and for some reason new girl Chloe. Sykowitz gave us our scene, we all, except Jade, wanted to run off the stage...

_So hey! It's me again. I hope I fixed my errors. And I hope you loved the story. And please review, review, and review! I know I might make a lot of errors, but please go easy on me. In the reviews, go ahead and state my mistakes, but focus more on the actual story. I also need at least 3 new reviews for me to give you guys chapter 4._


	4. Chapter 4

The Seeker chapter 4

_Special thanks to: ohsnapitzJess and jazzGirl123 for giving good reviews and reading. Oh, and BIG SPECIAL thanks to AmuletLemon for helping me .This chapter is dedicated to you. So thanks for everything! _

_P.S. NekoSoda, please GET OFF MY BACK! This is hard business. You don't understand._

_Sorry for updating so slow, love pen10. Enjoy!_

Tori's POV

"Oh no!" I said. This wasn't good. Jade would probably end up stealing Beck. Beck was looking around embarrassed.

Jade and Beck were a lovey- dovey couple in the scene. Guess who I am. I am the mean girl who tried to get between them, but couldn't. Awkward…

Beck's POV

"Well ummm… this is an interesting scene." Is all I said. I was completely aware of the awkward situation, though. I grabbed for Tori's hand, but she just walked to the other side of the stage. "Tori, please come with me. We need to talk. It's just a stupid scene." I said. She nodded and we went in the janitor's closet.

"I… just think it's too awkward for us to date with Jade around. She just tries to ruin it. And if you say you don't think it's awkward, that's just like saying there's nothing wrong with making out with her…. even if it's acting." She started off.

I stood for a moment trying to piece together what to say to her sobbing eyes. "Look. It's a scene. I'm not saying it's not awkward, because it is. But if you love me you'll do anything to be with me. Even if you're emotionally hurt by Jade." I said while fighting back tears. "I do love you. But it's not _me_ that I'm worried about. It's you." She said simply. "Well don't." I said before leaning in to kiss her. She pulled away and then walked away while crying hard.

Tori's POV

I walked into class and up on stage while wiping away tears. We did the scene. In the end, he didn't stop making out with her. They were together now and making out in the corner. He looked at me and his eyes were saying, "Haha! I'm with her now you ugly idiot!" I just took a deep breathe and walked away.

Jade's POV

I don't know why or how they broke up. And I don't care. He's mine now. All mine and only mine. I tried to make it very awkward for Tori whenever I saw her, so anytime I saw her coming our way, I'd pull Beck close and kiss him. Apparently she found that annoying. Good. Now, any couple I saw kissing wasn't gross to me anymore. Until….

_Sorry to leave it hanging like _that and sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer. Hope you enjoyed! I'll need at least 4 new reviews for chapter 5, though. If you disagree with me asking for a certain amount of reviews for me to publish the next chapter, tell me in a review. Also tell me if you agree with it. If I get more reviews disagreeing, I'll stop doing that. And if I get more reviews agreeing, I'll keep on doing it. That should give you guys a reason to review! And as always, I'll end with…. xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_, _


	5. Chapter 5

The Seeker chapter 5

_Wow! Chapter 5 already! Yay! Can't wait for the next couple chapters, which has tons more drama and romance with Beck and Tori than even this chapter does._

_So, again thanks to AmuletLemon, ohsnapitzJess, and JazzGirl123. Tell your friends. But this chapter is dedicated to a new person. It's dedicated to none other than babyxgirl921. She's awesome, but it's a long story why I chose her. Also, I do not require a certain amount of reviews for chapter 6. That's especially for babyxgirl921 also, since she sort of requested it. However, it's no excuse for not reviewing. _

Jade POV

…Until I saw Toriand Beck kiss. Not make out, just a little peck type thing. "Great. I'm loosing my mind," I said to myself, completely knowing I have my mind and this is reality. I walked over as Beck caught a glimpse of me. He pretended he hadn't seen me and hoped I hadn't seen their kiss. I had anyways. I decided I would confront him about it NOW. "I still think you could have done better, you guys." I said with little humor. "Oh… hello err look. It's umm…" Tori stuttered. "Me and you. It's me and you." Beck finished for her. I looked up harshly.

"Beckett James Oliver! Don't say it. We don't have a healthy relationship, but I'm even willing to start over. We can keep a healthy one, I promise." I cried. "Why shouldn't I break up with you?" he hesitated. I paused, thinking.

Beck POV

I held Tori's hand, but let go to run over by Jade's side while she started to cry. "Beck, decide. Who are you really with? Me or poor Jade. I'm not mad at Jade by any means." Tori said. She started to cry. "Look at what you're doing to us. It's certainly not easy and it's embarrassing. Please just look at us and what you're doing to us." She said while crying harder. "What about what I'm doing to myself… and what if it's not easy for me… and it's embarrassing for me?" I asked. "It's your own fault. We want you to be happy, so if you're sad, we're sad." Jade said with Tori agreeing. At least they were agreeing on something.

I got up and walked away saying, "I'll fix this. I'll decide and I won't hurt anyone." They just stared at me as I walked away calmly. At lunch, I sat alone, thinking about it. In class, I sat alone, thinking about it. At home, I sat alone, thinking about it. It was like that for almost 2 months. Until one day, Tori sat next to me singing:

**I know other people can be a bother**

**We all see things differently some how**

**However, with you, all is comfort. **

**You sit back; lay low so you relax with me.**

**Loving me**

**Showing me, trying to show me**

**How do you do it? Trying to keep up**

**Is hard. Sitting back won't solve my pain, but **

**Without you I go insane trying to regain my comfort.**

**What will I gain? Other than more pain! Who**

**Can try to tame this game between us. It's dragging us apart.**

She stopped singing as their lips met. "My decision is you." He said. She smiled. "But it's subject to change" he sadly added. Tori madly frowned. "What exactly do you mean?" she said while backing away.

_Well, once again, review, review, and review! I only send shout outs to reviewers! I'm waiting… xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_p.s. I'm in writer's block, so review and tell me where you want this story to go. I'll be randomly selecting the winner, and I'll announce the winner in chapter 7 or 8. Probably chapter 8. __**ONCE AGAIN, I ONLY PUT SHOUT OUTS IN MY CHAPTERS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Seeker chapter 6

_Hey. Chapter 6! Yay yay yay yay! Now, I've been getting a few wacky comments on what Beck meant at the end of chapter 5. Especially from my friend, who, let's just say likes lemons. No ,Beck isn't a prince and he's not married and he's not moving or anything like that. Just read to find out. AND REVIEW!_

Beck POV

"Well….. I sort of umm…." I mumbled. I pulled up my sleeve, revealing a huge scar on my arm. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she shouted. I motioned her to be quiet. "Jade… well got me. She told me not to tell you, or she would kidnap and murder you." I said shakily. "Jade did this to you? Why? And if she told you not to tell me or she would kill me, why would you tell me?" Tori said, starting to cry. "I had to. And don't worry, I'll protect you." I said. "No you won't! This is Jade! She's stronger than both of us and she's really mischievous." "She also told me that I could tell you without her killing you, if I choose her to date." I whispered.

She started to walk away, but I caught her. "Go ahead and do it." She cried. "No. Why would I?" I asked. "Because it's the only way to protect me, now that you told me. It's the only way to keep her from kidnapping and murdering me. You shouldn't have told me." She said sadly. "I realize that now." I said when I saw Jade coming toward us. I pretended to be talking about our homework assignment and Tori soon caught on.

"Hey. What are you talking about, Beck?" Jade asked more kind than usual. "Oh… umm just the homework for Sikowitz." Beck answered. "Well why are you only talking about it with Tori? All of us got the assignment!" she yelled. "Well because the rest of the gang isn't here yet." Beck lied. "That's because you're 10 minutes early for lunch!" she yelled really loud. "I know what you did Beck…. Now to save your TRUE love, you must date me. You're mine now." She said getting louder. Beck and Tori looked at each other. They knew what had to be done. Beck walked over to Jade and took her hand in his hesitantly. They walked away, leaving Tori by herself. She knew Beck really loved her, or else he wouldn't have done that. She would just have to stay strong… and stronger than Jade will ever be. She sat down and watched. Beck was running towards her. "I really do love you. And no one else." He said. "No, no, no. You're mine remember." Jade said as she pulled him in for a kiss although he didn't kiss back. They sat down and ate lunch while Andre and Robbie sat down with them, followed by Cat.

_Sorry for it being so short. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to StoriesForever. Love ya! Xoxoxox!_

_Also, for chapter7 I do need 4 new reviews. Please vote in my poll about that also. xoxoxoxoxoxox_


	7. Chapter 7

The Seeker chapter 7

_Hey everybody! T his chapter is dedicated to my little friend named myself. __ I pretty much dedicated something to all of my reviewers. So please tell everybody you can about this story, so I'll have some more people viewing and this story can g__r__o__w! __Thanks again for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!_

Tori POV

We all talked for a little while and I'm so glad that no one asked why Jade and Beck were together again. Let's just say that would be a problem.

"Hey beautiful!" Beck exclaimed, making sure no one heard. "Oh hi. And you're just the friend of mine who happens to be a boy I was looking for." I said while making sure to not say boyfriend. "Look, we're still dating, remember? Just secretly." He said quietly. "That's what I needed to talk to you about." I whispered. We went into the janitor's closet, which happened to be near by.

"So what'chya wanna talk to me about?" he asked while looking the least bit nervous. "Oh, I think it's a little too much." I said, really nervous. "What? Our relationship?" he asked adorably. "Yes. It will never be healthy if we continue it secretly. I think you should forget about me and be happy with your real girlfriend, Jade." I said, not so adorably. "I can't forget about you, Tor. You're my girl, not Jade! How could you say that!" he yelled. We threw mad responses back and forth and then he said, "Fine. If you don't love me, I won't put you thru this. But remember, I'll always love you." He said, starting to cry. "Beck, I still love you, but I'm afraid that while you are dating Jade, you'll fall in love with her again and you won't love me." I said. "What? I love you Tori Vega and I'll ALWAYS love you." He said passionately. "I love you too." She said as the bell rang. They scrambled to get to class in time.

_I'm SO sorry for it being so short! But I'm in writer block, so please review and tell me where you want this story to go! P.s. vote in my poll which is in my profile. DO IT! AND REVIEWW!_


	8. Chapter 8

The Seeker chapter 8

_So here it is- chapter 8. Thanks to everyone reading this and please review and tell me what you think! But this chapter is dedicated to liviblueeyes. Hope you're reading this!_

They were in first period together, so when they got there they were going to continue to talk about it.

"Hey. I haven't seen you in a while. Your name is uhh Lori, right?" Beck joked when he walked in class and saw Tori. "Oh. Hi super hot guy. But no, my name is Chloe. I'm new. I've only been here for 2 weeks." Chloe said as Beck realized that was not Tori, and that it just _looked_ like Tori. "Oh… I thought you were someone else, uh Chloe." He said, looking into her beautiful and deep brown eyes. "Wow umm that's embarrassing. I'm sorry." She said. Then, she ran out of the room. Beck started to remember Cat's little incident with Chloe, and how mean Chloe was to her.

He found himself running after her. "Don't be embarrassed. It's okay. Others have had worse days." He said. Beck sat down beside her, as close as he could get. She looked at him. "Really?" she asked. "Yep. And I'm Beck, by the way. I really hope I can get to know you better. I REALLY do." He said, smiling. They leaned in and kissed. Tori and Jade walked in the room together, arguing over Beck, himself. Both of their jaws dropped when they saw…..

_Sorry for the shortness! I promise to make chapter 9 so much longer! And please review and tell everyone about this story. Also, I'm planning on making another fanfic for Victorious, so tell me who you want the pairings to be and what you think the plot and stuff should be. Thanks! Xoxoxoxo _

_p.s. I need 5 new reviews for chapter 9 and vote in the poll about that in my profile! Luv ya! _


	9. Chapter 9

The Seeker chapter 9

_Hello! This is me, your author, pen10! Lol ok, I just wanted to say that a few more people are reading this, now that I fixed everything. But I had help. I have 2 really, really nice helpers helping me with the story, plot, grammar, 2 helpful peeps are AmuletLemon and JazzGirl123. Thanks to the both of you, but this is only dedicated to JazzGirl123 since I already dedicated something to AmuletLemon. _

Until they saw… SinJin hugging Rex. Robbie wasn't holding Rex or anything. And Sinjin wasn't holding him. He was just standing there, just hugging Sinjin tightly. Tori and Jade hadn't seen Beck and Chloe kiss.

Beck thought they had seen, so he messed up this situation by simply saying, "The kiss meant nothing!" Tori and Jade sharply looked over at Beck. They realized what had happened. "How could you?" they both screamed. Jade ran away yelling, "You big liar! Decide now who you wanna be with! Now!" Tori only said, "It's ok. I understand completely" with a tear in her eye. "Take your time… I just want you to be happy."

Beck POV

As Tori walked away, I realized my plan was in action. Yup. The kiss, the Jade (lol) the Tori, the everything was part of my plan. I was going to kiss Chloe, "accidentally" let Jade and Tori see, and decide who to date using their reactions. Tori was definitely the winner. I just had to figure out how to brake up with Jade, which was not in the plan… yet.

_I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! DON'T SUE ME! Anyways, I need 5 more reviews for chapter 10, so you might want to encourage others to read and review also. Thanks! xoxoxoxxxoxoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

The Seeker

_Heeeey guys! This is the last chapter sadly. But this is dedicated toooo… drum roll please… Rossie103! Step right down here ma'am. You win a brand new… stick of gum! And the crowd goes wild! You win a piece of gum! Since you go to my school, you'll get your surprise-flavor-gum on Thursday or Friday. Luuuv ya!_

"Hey babe." Beck said, smiling. "Will you stop?" Jade half yelled, half screamed. "No and I need to talk to you." He said. He somehow broke up with her without her killing him. Now, he just needed to get together with Tori. "Hey. Can I talk to you?" he asked. She already knew what this was going to be about. He got together with her and she said yes. They were together and Jade found a new man. Andre. They loved each other. They all new the future was beautiful and bright. Even Jade.

_There's the short end. Follow me on my next stories! I'll have waaay more Victorious stories out later! Again, I love Rossie103. Thanks for everything, Rossie. By for now everybody! xoxxoxoxoxox_


End file.
